pokemontowerdefensetwofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SnorlaxFTW/Blog stuff
Sam's Blog This is an exciting week here at Sam and Dan Games! Safari Zone is coming! SEVEN new pokemon to catch! Tons of new moves, new evolutions, new level and more! I also just released version 5.5, it has a new gym level Fuchsia Gym, a new mystery gift pokemon, Grimer, new achievements and a new ability. I added the swf, apk, and exe. So go ahead and play that and enjoy the level. We are still searching for our programmer so read below if you are interested in applying. This programmer position will let you work with Dan, Kevin and I on all the latest projects that we have here on Sam & Dan games have going. Be a part of our team! We are in need of programming in pretty much all the areas of game development so if you are an expert in gameplay, interfaces, or tool building apply today! Here are the requirements. Must be 18 years or older. Must have at least a year experience using Action Script 3. Must have mastery of OOP. Must have Adobe Professional CS5.5 or compatible software. Must have a passion for Gaming. Must speak and write fluent English. These next ones are things are pluses that will make you more likely to be considered: Have published a successful Action Script 3 Flash game on the web. Have worked on a published game using different languages and engines. C++, Java, C# So there you go, like the artist position this is a paid position. Here is what we want to know from you: Email to sotero86@gmail.com with subject "Programming Job Opening for SnD Games" (Can you follow simple instructions?) Your experience in programming: What languages, how long, etc (Do you meet the requirements?) Examples of your work: Published games, tools, widgets, etc (Do you have any of the plusses that we are looking for) Why you want to work with us? and why should we pick you? (We want to see your passion!) So let the search begin! I'm looking forward to the applications! Weekly Progress for PTD: *New Story Level (0%) - Safari Zone! *New Pokemon to Catch (0%) **Normal Graphic (0%) **Shiny Graphic (0%) **Shadow Graphic (0%) **New moves (17) (30%) ***Uproar (100%) ***Acupressure (100%) ***Slack Off (100%) ***Heal Pulse (100%) ***Memento (100%) - Forgot to add it for Grimer, but here it is :) **Implement Stats (0%) **Implement Evolutions (0%) **Implement TM/Relearn Moves (0%) **Implement in Save Code (0%) **Implement in Trading Center (0%) **Implement Shadow in Daily Code and Game Corner (0%) **Implement in Adoption (shiny and battle ready) (0%) **Implement Move Names in the Pokemon Center's list (0%) *New Achievement (0%) *New Ability (0%) *New Mystery Gift (0%) *Pokemon Center new look (70%) *New Multiplayer features (0%) *Rework Daily Code prizes (0%)- This is coming thanks to all your feedback! *Fix Shadow Pokemon not staying on the pokedex after you trade them (0%) Weekly Progress for HTD: *New Shadow Skills (0%) *Add Wand for fireball skill (0%) *Add new selection graphic (0%) I promise this week I will finish the Pokemon Center Look! I will keep updating this blog post during the week as I finish things. Also look forward to the PTD Firstlook video made my GraphicForce! Let me know what you think! The other stuff i saw Missingno. Master 2's crossword and decided i wanted to make one. Its all about....*Drum Roll*.....SNORLAX! Find it Here. Go to the bottom and press "Solve Online" or just print it out. i have also created one on general pokemon knowledge. Find it Here. Please, check out Awesome Wiki Here, and Awesome Pokemon Wiki Here. Remember to do what you can to help them :D Also, If you like UnovaRPG (Pokemon Indigo) Then go to This Wiki. It has lots of info on UnovaRPG, but still needs your help! The chat even has some COOL emotes! (Chat) On to the Random Poll! So, You've heard the rumors. The world will end in 2012. Well, its 2012! So, Do you believe the rumors? This poll will end on December 21st 2012, When the "World Ends" Do you believe the rumors? Yes No Only if England has an earthquake ranked 10 on the Richter scale Category:Blog posts